Hiromasa
Hiromasa (pronounced "hee-roh-MAH-sah" or "hee-roh-mah-SAH") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #57 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 2178. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, Hiromasa is the Boss of level 5. In Swordplay, his skill is low at only 221+ (the 15th worst player). In Table Tennis, he is the 1st player in the 1100 mark and is a Pro. His level is 1107+. In Basketball, he is good and his level is 776+. His team members are Eduardo and Giovanna. He is very bad at Cycling, coming 82nd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Hiromasa is a Master Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is ひろまさ (Hiromasa). ** This is identical to his English name. * His Korean name is 길수 (Gilsu). * He's Japanese. ** This information is purely assumed because of his name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. * Hiromasa and Shinta are the only male Swordplay Showdown bosses to wear the slim Black Armor that most female bosses wear. * In Table Tennis, Hiromasa is right-handed. * Hiromasa and Asami both have the same hairstyle, are pros in Table Tennis, are bosses in Swordplay Showdown, are Japanese, and both of them are the only Master Miis in Wii Party who wears regular glasses. ** This does not confirm a relationship however, as none of the CPU Miis from Wii Sports or Wii Sports Resort are confirmed to be related. * He attacks quite often and swings his sword frantically on Stage 5 of Swordplay Showdown, just like Gabi. Gallery HiromasaDACotQR.JPG|Hiromasa's QR Code. Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-28-24-105_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Hiromasa's face expressions. Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-28-33-780_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Hiromasa's face expressions. Hiromasa.png|Hiromasa as the Boss of level 5 in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-13 (34).png|Hiromasa in Swordplay Duel. Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 8.03.15 PM.png|Hiromasa in Basketball. Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180210_074142.jpg|Hiromasa and his teammates Eduardo and Giovanna in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (54).png|Hiromasa about to play a Table Tennis match. DSC01923.JPG|Hiromasa in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-07-24 (9).png|Hiromasa in Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0663.JPG|Hiromasa sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (42).png|Hiromasa in Cycling. Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Saburo, and Holly participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Sandra, Silke, and Pablo featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Pablo, and Matt participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Pablo, and Matt participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Pablo, Matt, and Hiromasa participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Maria, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with Hiromasa as the referee in Wii Party.png Andy, Hiromasa, Ai, Alex, and James featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shohei, Gwen, Greg, Jessie, Abby, and Hiromasa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-27 (13).png Ryan, Shohei, Shouta, Tomoko, Hiromi, Anna, Hiromasa, and Susana featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_resort_families_the_whitmores_by_robbieraeful_daifnnt-250t.jpg|Asami with Hiromasa (Bad look) Hiromasa in Bowling.JPG Sakura, Kentaro, Takashi, Hiromasa, Elisa, Alex, Shinta, and Silke featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1663.jpg IMG 2451.jpg IMG 2472.jpg Haru, Hiromasa, Asami and Pablo participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png MiitopiaHiromasaImage.jpg Matt, Asami and Hiromasa participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Steph and Hiromasa participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 3.png IMG_2970.jpg|Hiromasa with Stephanie and Eddy Hiromasa,_Kathrin,_Ursula_and_Fritz_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Naomi,_Asami,_Hiromasa_and_Tyrone_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Silke, Eddy, Alisha, Sarah, Abby, Vincenzo, Lucia, Steph, Hiromasa, Ashley, Gabi, Barbara, Martin, Rainer, Michael, Sandra, Shinnosuke, and Emma featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Hiromasa and Jackie participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Gwen, Takumi, Hiromasa and Stephanie participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Oscar, Noami and Giovanna participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Alisha and Tyrone participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(103).jpg Hiromasa in rhythm boxing.png Hiromasa in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(258).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 2 25 00 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 3 57 31 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 39 45 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 06 07 PM.png 20191002_190511.jpg|Hiromasa as The Great Sage in Miitopia, wishing good luck to Miyu. Hiromasa Vs Daisuke Vs Kathrin Vs Patrick.jpg 20191215 075330.jpg George, Yoko and Hiromasa participaing in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png AABE1DF3-9E41-49D0-B98E-F972B2C8D711.jpeg 20200110 102119.jpg Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Male Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Wii Party Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Brown Males Category:Japanese Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Bosses that attack quicker Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis that have one of their facial expressions on a template Category:Miis with no facial features